


Troublemaker

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la tendance à la coiffure catastrophique au réveil devient contagieuse, Kagami suggère l'intervention de quelque chose d'étrange, voire paranormal. Il n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Les lutins volaient bien des chaussettes, pourquoi ne s'en prendraient-ils pas aux cheveux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originellement postée sur FF.net.   
> Petit KagaKuro humoristique un poil fantaisiste, qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire !

La créature minuscule, dotée d'une peau verte légèrement rocailleuse, sourit doucement.

Ce soir, à son tour d'aller _en bas_. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait désiré ce moment, on pouvait dire que la récompense la rendait euphorique. Ses expectations auraient pourtant pu être vaines. Visiter le bas, ou ce que ses habitants appelaient la terre, était un privilège pour les êtres de son rang, relativement peu élevé au sein de la société. Pour prouver à ses supérieurs qu'ils avaient tiré la bonne épingle, la chose comptait honorer sa patrie dans sa tâche. Pas des moindres, elle était cependant simplissime, voire agréablement enfantine. Emmêler les fils électriques, voler des chaussettes. Eh oui, les membres de son espèce étaient les coupables de ces désagréments.

Aux humains râleurs, il aurait été long d'expliquer par quels tenants et aboutissants cela maintenait l'équilibre de l'univers, parce que ça n'en avait absolument pas l'air. Seuls les décibels de la funèbre mélodie dont ils étaient inconscients planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les chiens l'entendaient parfois, ce qui expliquait leurs aboiements perpétuels causant tant d'incompréhension et de colère chez leurs propriétaires. Et la crainte qui motivait les loups à implorer le secours de la lune. L'Homme était bien protégé en comparaison.

Par eux, et dire qu'ils resteraient dans l'ombre jusqu'à la fin qu'ils s'efforçaient de retarder.

Qu'étaient-ils, exactement ?

Certainement pas des esprits, ni des dieux, bien que si la créature se faisait pincer en plein travail, elle aurait prétendu être une divinité, histoire d'inscrire son nom dans l'esprit des hommes. Y avait pas de mal à mousser son égo, après tout. Des monstres, alors ? Que nenni ! Des aliens ? Que dalle ! Encore plus incroyable… Ils étaient des lutins.

Évitons les associations d'idées malheureuses, ils ne travaillaient aucunement pour un certain Père Noël, ne s'habillaient pas de salopettes et n'avaient pas d'oreilles en pointes. De la taille d'une chaussure d'enfant, ils marchaient sur deux jambes fines, avaient un corps rond, deux bras tout aussi fins, et un unique œil qui leur permettait une vision d'ensemble du panorama. Œuvrer pour la survie des petites et des grandes choses dans le Tout universel, c'est pour cette unique raison qu'ils subsistaient. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à un peu de fun de temps en temps.

Du fun, le lutin allait en avoir, et pas qu'un peu s'il se démerdait bien.

Jeune mâle dans la fleur de l'âge et d'un naturel expansif, Vingt-Et-Un, de son doux nom, avait toutes les raisons d'exploser de joie. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de contribuer à la survie de toute chose qui l'enchantait à ce point. Fallait l'avouer, une bonne action, surtout d'une telle envergure, ça pesait sacrément bon pour le karma, mais enfin. L'humain qu'on lui avait assigné à perturber –aider de bonne grâce, était source des commérages et des paris les plus extravagants dans toutes les divisions. Une raison, ses cheveux. Du bleu le plus cyan, le plus clair, le plus pur jamais constaté sur un crâne terrien. L'imagination brûlante, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. La couleur devait être sensationnelle, obligé, pour susciter un tel engouement.

La rumeur descendait directement des élus, ces prétentieux de la _Haute_ formés spécialement pour la sainte tâche depuis le début de leur existence. Elle avait parcouru les rangs telle une cascade rapide qui ne s'arrêtait plus, coulant en une frénésie abondante. Le lutin s'amusait du fait que, malgré la vie très classée de ses semblables, ils fussent tous reliés par cette espèce d'attente quant aux nouvelles prouesses du petit malin à son chevet. Ce petit malin, putain de merde ! C'était lui. Quand les copains sauraient ce qu'il avait vu, vu de son œil _vu_ et fait, fait de ses mains _fait_ …Il ne pouvait lutter contre l'orgueil de l'autosatisfaction, le plus dur des rocs, qui broyait les méandres de sa modestie.

En route, il approchait des lieux-dits, flottant dans l'air tiède sur un petit nuage invisible. Il n'angoissait pas. Il connaissait la procédure, donc il n'envisageait pas d'imprévu, du moins pas qu'il ne saurait gérer. On lui avait rabâché le blabla des dizaines de fois lors de sa formation, et une dernière avant de le laisser partir. Il ne devait pas modifier l'environnement, outre l'absolue nécessité –fils et écouteurs, quoi. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer, ce qui contredisait son projet de sacralisation, effrayer l'humain en cas d'échec à la discrétion, ne pas faire de selfie – cela s'était produit une fois, ayant pour résultat de lourdes sanctions–, ne rien ramener si ce n'est l'un des tissus précieux où les hommes fourraient leurs pieds. Deux ou trois autres conneries qu'il avait oubliées.

L'important, c'était le jeu. Il s'en foutait du reste. Qui s'en souciait, franchement ? S'il ne s'en rappelait plus, c'est que dès le départ, l'information ne valait pas qu'on la retienne, et pis voilà.

Le fameux jeu consistait à faire mumuse avec les tiffes de l'endormi du jour, tout bêtement. Les mélanger et les bloquer dans des directions extravagantes, défier la gravité d'une manière que Vivel Dop n'aurait jamais osé esquisser. Bref, le but du jeu était de jouer. D'où le selfie qu'un gars des bureaux au-dessus avait fait. Il le comprenait. C'était toujours plus marrant de raconter quelque chose de drôle avec une preuve à l'appui que de déblatérer à partir de rien. La galerie s'était bien marrée, mais pas pour très longtemps. Le type avait été rétrogradé. Autant dire qu'il faisait la gueule depuis.

À nouveau, il comprenait. Vingt-Et-Un était bien placé pour savoir qu'être de sa caste faisait rager. Habituellement. Puisque rien ne l'était, il se sentait libéré, délivré de ses chaines. Dans ses émotions se déroulait en ce moment même une énorme fête du slip. Enfin, l'heure des réjouissances s'écoulait, le moment de passer à l'action était arrivé.

S'introduire dans la maison ne constituait pas une difficulté, ils passaient au travers du verre des carreaux d'une fenêtre comme à travers la brume, rétrécissaient à volonté pour garantir une pénétration optimale en cas d'obstacles. Nyctalope, ils voyaient sans mal les formes dans la pénombre. Si les volets de la chambre étaient restés ouverts, la faible lumière de la lune conjuguée au rayonnement du lampadaire au coin du trottoir permettaient de distinguer les couleurs. C'était le cas cette nuit.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être frappé par la beauté tant vantée de la chevelure bleue. Il y avait un imprévu de taille.

Au sens propre.

L'humain, qu'il découvrait comme un mince jeune homme, n'était pas seul dans son lit. Un autre spécimen dormait à ses côtés, la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses hanches, et il avait beaucoup plus de masse. S'il avait eu une gorge, le lutin en aurait dégluti deux fois. Valait mieux pas le réveiller ni lui foutre la frousse, à c'lui-là. À vrai dire, rien qu'à l'idée, son estomac partait en une série de loopings arrière. Si les cheveux du bleu étaient réellement magnifiques, en témoignaient les deux petites étoiles aux coins de son énorme mirette, ceux de l'intrus étaient rouges foncés des racines jusqu'au-dessus des pointes, celles-ci étant noires. Intéressant.

Il était mal placé pour le qualifier d'inopportun, cependant sa présence l'emmerdait pas mal.

Elle aurait pu ne pas le gêner, s'ils avaient été chacun à un bout du lit, mais non. Le grand rouge serrait le petit bleu entre ses bras musclés comme s'il avait peur qu'il se fasse la malle en plein milieu de la nuit, la tête de ce dernier collée contre son torse. Vingt-Et-Un se demanda comment il arrivait à respirer. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de le tuer ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ? Ils paraissaient tous deux au summum de leur confort, à mieux regarder, et il réalisa qu'il était devant un couple. Deux mâles. Les humains n'en finissaient plus de l'étonner. Brièvement, sans esprit mal placé, il se demanda comment se passait un coït dans ces cas-là.

Il s'arracha vite à sa surprise car, de toute façon, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il avait jusqu'à l'aube pour accomplir sa mission. Le lendemain, un autre occuperait cette place. Le surlendemain, encore un autre. Peut-être qu'il aurait la chance d'être rappelé sur cet humain en particulier, ou bien il serait assigné à un autre. Comme il pouvait ne plus l'être du tout. Ça plombait bien son moral, tout ça, mais ça l'excitait également. Il devait en profiter pour s'éclater. Le rouge s'était invité cette nuit. Soit. Il subirait aussi.

Personne n'avait jamais parlé de cet autre, il était peut-être le premier à les voir ensemble. Ses prédécesseurs pouvaient tout aussi bien avoir gardé le silence sur cet élément, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Se grattant le ventre, il soupira. Son seul regret était de ne rien avoir pour braver l'interdiction de prendre le moindre cliché. Il les trouvait si mignons qu'il aurait voulu emporter un souvenir.

* * *

Quand Kuroko reprit conscience le lendemain, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'inscription anglaise sur le t-shirt de son petit-ami et son torse qui se mouvait au grès de ses inspirations, vision qu'il jugea hautement revigorante. Il suffit d'un rayon de soleil heurtant le coin de sa rétine pour qu'il se sente attaqué. Il plongea de nouveau la tête contre la poitrine de sa lumière, nettement moins agressive que celle provenant de dehors. Se soustrayant à l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait pourtant si agréablement dormi, il s'assit sur son séant et se frotta les yeux.

Dès qu'il fut capable de voir clair, une chose le frappa. Sur l'oreiller, la chevelure du dunkeur était sens-dessous-dessous.

Littéralement.

Ses mèches de devant avaient trouvé le moyen de camper droites au-dessus de son front, celles qui restaient semblaient former deux oreilles de lapin de chaque côté de son crâne. Il eut du mal à retenir une envie spontanée de rire, mais il fut si indécis quant à l'application de la nature à rendre cette coiffure hilarante qu'il ne put rester complètement neutre.

« Oh mon dieu, Kagami-kun ! »

Il commença à secouer l'endormi, lequel, animé tout d'abord d'un faible tressaillement, ne mit que peu de temps à se redresser, se passant la main sur le visage au préalable.

« Je t'ai entendu, grommela-t-il, baillant aux corneilles. Je m'attendais à un bonjour un peu moins étonné, ou alors t'es si content que ça de me voir ? »

Kuroko s'apprêtait à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kagami le dévisagea avec effarement avant d'exploser en un rire gras. Le bleu ne réagit pas. Sa coupe ne devait pas être reluisante, comme d'habitude, mais le rouge l'avait réellement surpassé aujourd'hui. À moins que…Il hésita un instant, et osa finalement :

« Mes cheveux sont à ce point ?

—On dirait que t'es une licorne ! »

Il se bidonnait, semblant partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Kuroko, à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et l'affolement, voulut voir l'étendu du massacre. Enlevant ses jambes de sous les couvertures, il posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet et se rendit dans la salle de bain, juste en face de sa chambre. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son reflet, tout aussi étonné que lui avec ses grands yeux ronds.

En effet, il s'était bel et bien débrouillé pour que _tous_ ses cheveux s'enroulent sur eux-mêmes de façon à former une espèce de pointe droite au sommet de son crâne, comme, et bien, une corne. Le joueur fantôme était un peu déconcerté. Selon toute logique, il était impossible que ces figures aient quoique ce soit de naturel. Heureusement que ses parents et sa grand-mère n'étaient pas là pour le week-end, en omettant l'avantage évident qu'offrait leur absence à son couple, ils se seraient sûrement posés de sérieuses questions.

Le reflet d'un Kagami éberlué apparut brusquement à côté du sien. Son coéquipier ne se déplaçant vraiment pas comme une danseuse étoile, il lui évitait la surprise de le voir débouler.

« What the fuck ! C'est une blague ?! »

L'exclamation énervée tira un léger son amusé au plus petit.

« Ça a recommencé, énonça-t-il ensuite, résigné.

—Putain, je comprends pas ! Ça m'arrive que quand je dors avec toi ces trucs-là ! »

Kuroko regarda Kagami dans la glace, toujours inexpressif.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu dormais avec d'autre personnes avec qui ça n'arrive pas, Kagami-kun.

—Me taquine pas dès le matin. »

Kuroko trouvait ça bien dommage, parce qu'il aimait bien lui lancer des piques discrètement, même en sachant qu'un Kagami mal réveillé n'était pas réceptif, du moins pas dans le bon sens.

« Sérieusement, Kuroko, ta piaule doit être hantée, y a un problème. Ces formes, c'pas possible qu'on ait fait ça en dormant.

—Je pense la même chose pour nos coiffures, mais maintenant qu'on est comme ça, inutile de tout remuer. »

Soufflant, le dunkeur pencha son corps au-dessus du lavabo, rapprochant sa tête du miroir. Ses mains farfouillèrent sa tignasse en gestes empreints de colère et de frustration d'impuissance, essayant sans succès de les remettre en place.

« Il va me falloir du gel et un peigne, t'en as ?

—Évidemment, mais attends s'il te plait. »

Kagami se retourna, prêt à gueuler…sur le vide. Bon dieu, certaines fois, quand Kuroko disparaissait comme ça, il avait des envies de meurtres, d'autant que cette histoire lui foutait carrément la trouille, même si son premier réflexe avait été de rire en voyant la tronche du bleu. Il en avait la preuve, quelque chose s'amusait avec eux, et il en aurait mis sa main à couper. C'était leur _Paranormal Activity_. Les cheveux n'étaient peut-être que l'étape préliminaire, bientôt, ils viseraient plus gros.

D'accord, il en convenait, il devenait vite parano avec ces trucs-là, parce qu'il en avait une peur viscérale. Et le bleu, qui prenait tout à la légère, l'outrait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Certes, il avait l'habitude se retrouver taillé comme l'as de pique, sa réaction se justifiait. Pour lui, et le dunkeur n'en démordait pas, les faits convergeaient tous dans la direction qui l'inquiétait, agitant ses entrailles au plus profond de son être.

Ignorant un frisson, il tenta pour la énième fois de faire redescendre l'une de ses mèches. Elle lui échappa et rebiqua de nouveau, plus droite et plus ferme. Marmonnant un juron, il serra les dents à l'instant où il entendit Kuroko l'appeler depuis la chambre. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui, mais il avait du mal à se le rappeler, parce que son coéquipier n'aidait foutrement pas ses nerfs à se calmer, là, tout de suite. Il eut une bonne raison d'en faire l'objet de ses ressentiments dès qu'il dépassa l'encadrement de la porte.

Croyant halluciner, le rouge le fixa, lui, et son téléphone entre les mains.

Tout portait à croire que quelque chose ou, puisqu'il ne voulait vraiment pas envisager l'hypothèse spirituel, quelqu'un s'introduisait chez lui – ce qui était tout aussi flippant, limite davantage, et un peu difficile à envisager, parce qu'à moins d'être la discrétion incarnée, encore plus que Kuroko, pas moyen qu'ils ne l'aient pas repéré et senti les toucher. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, ils avaient un fantôme, un vrai, dans les pattes !

Ne parvenant qu'à peine à passer cette probable vérité terrifiante, restait qu'on le tripotait à sa guise en pleine nuit, et quelle était sa réaction ?

« Je pensais qu'il fallait immortaliser ça.

—Hors de question. »

_Immortaliser, ça_ ? Oh oui, bien sûr ! Totalement contre l'idée, le dunkeur avait été ferme. Le joueur fantôme fit la moue, de manière discrète, toutefois bien visible. Il s'avança pour attraper sa main, tournant ensuite son corps dans la direction qu'il venait de parcourir, sans le tirer pour autant. Kagami aurait pu se dégager, la poigne du bleu n'était pas bien forte, et il le voulut.

En tombant dans les perles céruléennes braquées sur lui, il sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Son amant était diablement trop attirant dans ces moments où il le regardait si intensément, et il en abusait énormément, surtout quand leurs points de vue divergeaient. Une vraie saleté. Se mordillant la joue, il l'avertit, avec une dureté forcée :

« Tu le montres à personne.

—C'est juste pour nous. »

Le plus grand se laissa assoir sur le lit par le plus petit, se maudissant pour abdiquer toujours si facilement. Leurs bras et leurs cuisses se collèrent, la tête de Kuroko reposa un peu en dessous de son épaule, frottant pendant qu'il tentait de cadrer la photo. En se regardant sur l'écran, Kagami bouillonna en songeant au temps qu'il lui faudrait pour venir à bout des nœuds et faire retomber ces putains de cheveux droits comme les mecs de la garde royale d'Angleterre. Le flash apparut, et la prise également. Ils ne souriaient ni l'un ni l'autre, du moins pas de façon évidente pour le bleu, et en se gardant de mentionner leur état capillaire…Ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux débiles. Le rouge espérait vraiment qu'en effet, personne ne tomberait jamais sur cette photographie, et qu'ils pourraient l'oublier rapidement.

Le joueur fantôme posa l'appareil, visiblement satisfait. Kagami eut envie de râler pour la forme, bien que ce soit un peu tard vu qu'il avait cédé. Avant qu'il ne puisse balancer une remarque, Kuroko se rehaussa sur ses genoux pour venir l'embrasser. Chastement, du coin des lèvres d'abord, ses mains vinrent encadrer son visage ensuite, ses pouces caressant doucement ses joues. Le rouge aurait été de mauvaise foi en clamant qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention, cependant, il restait encore un peu fâché par les réactions détachées de son petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? murmura-t-il.

—J'en ai envie. »

Direct, droit au but, comme toujours.

Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexions à Kagami pour décider qu'il était plus favorable à cette envie là que la précédente. Il laissa son ombre lui administrer un nouveau baiser, plus profond, une langue joueuse désirant rencontrer sa paire. Ne restant pas inactif, ses mains empoignèrent les hanches à travers le t-shirt fin, déviant vers des horizons plus intimes, en outre, le derrière du short du plus petit, qu'il sentit se tendre, sensible aux caresses. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'étreinte s'intensifiant, ils basculèrent sur le matelas. Étendu sous lui, Kuroko avait enroulé ses jambes autour de son bassin, réduisant toute distance entre eux.

« Kagami-kun…»

Le joueur fantôme n'eut pas besoin d'être plus loquace, le dunkeur avait compris.

« Ouais, je sais, on est pas obligé d'aller se coiffer tout de suite. »

Kuroko sourit franchement, son expression très vite avalée par la bouche avide de son petit-ami. Ils étaient bien partis pour retourner sous la couette, s'ils continuaient sur leur lancée. Partagés entre la douceur et la volupté, ils étaient prêts à se laisser aller aux sons de leurs baisers, chaque frôlement, maintenant infiltrés sous les habits, laissant une trainée brûlante sur la région de peau touchée. Repoussant doucement le torse de Kagami, Kuroko avala une goulée d'air et tenta d'en placer une. Ce qui était passablement compliqué en étant pris d'assaut.

« Tu sais, j'admets que je suis aussi curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on se réveille comme ça. »

Il réussit, et sans haleter. Il semblait parfaitement maître de lui, cependant, vu la tempête interne de ses hormones, c'était une grosse victoire. La tête de sa lumière s'évanouit au creux de son cou, un soupir rageur éclatant au creux de sa peau blanche.

« Je m'étais détendu, sérieux, Kuroko !

—Je pense qu'il ne faut pas être effrayé, depuis le temps que ça m'arrive, si on me voulait du mal, je serais mort depuis longtemps.»

L'exaspération brillait à nouveau dans les yeux rougeoyant, vraiment pas convaincus. Kuroko ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Kagami s'imaginait que tout ce qui se rapportait au paranormal était forcément mauvais. Si tant est que ça existait, peut-être qu'il y avait des esprits bienveillants ou juste un peu clownesque. Le joueur fantôme pensait qu'il avait potentiellement affaire à ceux-là, plutôt qu'à des forces venant des tréfonds des ténèbres.

Posant sa main sur la tête rouge, il saisit une poignée de cheveux qu'il cajola doucement entre ses doigts. Changer de sujet était préférable, enfin de compte, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y éterniser.

« En tout cas, j'ai vraiment bien dormi avec toi. »

Kagami hoqueta, sentant son visage chauffer. Ce crétin avait l'art et la manière de l'embarrasser. Au moins, avec ça, il oubliait momentanément sa peur quant à ce qui prenait plaisir à se moquer d'eux.

Une seule chose sûre, _Ça_ reviendrait encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin, légèrement fluffy je sais, arf...
> 
> Je me suis amusée à glisser des références un peu partout, j'imagine que celle sur Dragon Ball se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et la dernière phrase est un hommage direct à "Ça" de Stephen King, avec le clown tueur, dont l'adaptation cinématographique a traumatisé tant d'âmes. (J'aime cet auteur ! :3)
> 
> Pour le lutin, sa dégaine est inspirée de Bob dans Monster & Cie, pas d'un très grand niveau culturel, mais bon :'). Quant à son nom, il vient tout bonnement d'une addition des numéros des maillots de Kagami et Kuroko xD.
> 
> Vivel Dop, j'imagine que tout le monde sait que c'est un gel supposé permettre de faire des coiffures de malades, les pubs me tuaient toujours.   
> Des avis ? N'hésitez pas :) !   
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
